Mystical Happenings
by SunsetPixie
Summary: One night in England, Arthur couldn't sleep, so he decides to go and take a walk. When he does, he sees a mysterious figure in the distance. The next morning, he gets this box at his doorstep. And the magic begins!
1. Chapter 1

Mystical Happenings_**  
**_

_**Chapter One – The Box**_  
It was yet another stormy night in England, the wind shouting at all the things, tears from the clouds pouring down onto the surface; it was another wet night. It didn't seem to bother the people of the United Kingdom that much; they get this kind of un-holy weather nearly all the time that it came as a regular occurrence. It never bothered anyone, anyone that is, except for Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur sighed, and turning to the other side, staring blankly at the wall before him. Usually, he could all asleep in this kind of weather; he usually slept like a log, but for some reason unknown to him, he couldn't at all. Maybe it was because of the fact that he had to travel, yet again, to America's World Conference hall in Washington D.C, where he would have to put up with all the medalling countries.

He couldn't deal with them now; he just couldn't get his mind into the right gear like he wanted to. His brother, Alistair, had some trouble with his country at the moment; the Scottish Empire wasn't feeling well, so he had to stay with Arthur until he could get his mess dealt with, like the nation that he was, he had to. It wasn't bad as if he was tearing the world apart, far from the fact, but it was bad enough to send Arthur's head reeling every now and then. It was annoying to have the oldest around the house, but he could handle that, what he couldn't handle was the fact that his other two siblings had come for a visit. He groaned, maybe he could ship them back to their own countries so they could actually get some work done, for once.

Shaking that thought out of his head, Arthur groaned, facing the ceiling now, face palming himself. "Why can't I get to sleep?" he hesitated. He glanced at his alarm clock, 2am it said. He punched the bed, hissing, "This is bloody ridiculous…" He needed to clear his head, to make the thoughts walk away from him, and never come back. He needed a walk. He sighed, and got out of the warm covers and landed his two feet on the cold floor.

He walked around the house, glancing around at his surroundings to see if he could name each one in the dark. As he did so, he heard footsteps coming towards his way. The closer they got, the louder they get. He gulped, and remained where his feet lay; he was glued to the floor at this point, frozen with horror.

Was it an intruder? If it was, drastic measures had to be taken for this, and he didn't care if he hurt him. Slowly pacing, he made it to the wall edge, and peeked over the edge of the wall. The figure was coming his way, and his nervousness was growing into a higher level of anxiety by now. The unknown person came towards him, and his hand met the person face, quite hard. Yes, Arthur had smacked the person right in the middle of his face, and made his nose bleed. "AH HA! I've got you now, intruder!" he beamed his pride.  
"You IDIOT! Why in Hell did you do THAT for?!" the voice complained, clutching the injury.  
Arthur, realising it wasn't an intruder, rather it was his brother, Peter, he regrated, and apologised quickly, "Nathan, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"  
Nathan laughed, dryly, "Yeah, fine enough to get blood all over my face…"  
"Did I hit you that hard?"  
He rubbed his nose, "Nope," he then chuckled, "But luckily it wasn't Jett…"  
"Why not?" His voice leaked in curiosity.  
"Well, the poor thing had already broken it several times before, not with that Band-Aid he wears on it all the time…" he trailed off.

Arthur bit his lip. That was true, and he always wondered how he always to damage it so badly. He chuckled at the memory, the memory of how his poor dear son playing outside, and the odd colony slid in the grass, hitting his nose in the process, mud splattered all over his clothes and face. Not caring if he injured it or not, he kept on running all over the place, playing like good eight year olds should. It wasn't until later that afternoon Nathan found out that Jett had broken it, and Arthur had scolded him off for being so careless. He was so little back then.

Now, of course, he was Australia, he was Jack Kirkland. He was a lonely continent, floating on the water, so carelessly. Although, he seemed happy, not with the continuous gorgeous weather he always gets, then the fact that he had the most exotic natural places in his land, and most of them were beaches. He would have to visit after the meeting tomorrow.

Nathan, finding it amusing that his little brother was standing there, at 2:15am in the morning, with that memorisable look on his face, chuckled at the fact that his brother could be so… focused at times. He sighed, "Why are you up so early anyway, Arthur?"  
Arthur snapped out of his daze, and turned to face the third oldest in the family, glaring, "It's nothing for your concern…"  
"Oh really now, is that so, Artie?"  
"Yes, it's none of your business." He started to walk towards the back door, opening it, "Now, why are you up so early, hmm?" he retorted, folding his arms.  
He chuckled, "Okay, okay. I get it, I get it. I, in all honesty, don't want to tell you either. However, if you're going outside, I suggest don't. They say that creepy things happen at night, Arthur." Ignoring his brother's comment, he stepped outside, looking out towards the garden, smiling to himself.

The garden was the only place he could actually clear his head. He never knew why though, it's been this way ever since he was a little lad. He would always stand or sit on the grass, playing with his rabbit and his magical friends. Despite the rain, it was a really calm and peaceful place in his eyes. Now days, Arthur would sit in his chair, drinking his Earl Grey, reading or listening to the wildlife around him.

Arthur was glancing all around the scenery, until he spotted a mysterious black figure near the trees. He raised a brow, this must have been his imagination playing up due to the fact that it was 2:30 in the morning, and it was raining. However, that didn't stop him from creeping his way towards the figure. The umbrella above his head was keeping the rain off his head, but his feet were getting all muddy. He growled, and cursed the bad weather, before he made it to the bushes. "Hello? Anyone there?" he asked. No answer. Maybe he was slowly losing his mind; his mind was slowly getting eaten away by some monster inside of his head. He yawned, "Might as well go back into dreamland then…" With that, he went back inside, back into his imaginary slumber land.

Unknown to him, the unknown figure, or rather figures, were right behind the bushes and shrubs. "Master, he didn't see us. Do we give it to him the next time we see him or…?" a confused, girl voice questioned, looking at her master.  
The man sighed, and answered, "No, we'll leave it at his doorstep. Don't forget the note, understand?" The girl nodded, and he stood, grabbing the object, and placed it on the front doorstep, placing the note on top of the object, before disappearing, both of them, into thin air.

The sun didn't come out that day, but it was morning anyway. He rolled over in his sleep, not wanting to wake up for, yet again, a torturous, awful day in Alfred's country. He didn't want to go to the meeting, not another day with Francis yelling in his ear, countries shouting at is face, and him getting an earthquake migraine, one that hit his head, and wouldn't go away for days. So, he kept his eyes shut, hoping he would be invisible for a day.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. A loud knock came from downstairs, and another came to his bedroom door. He growled, and told the person outside of the door to go away or he will hex them like he'd never done before. The door creaked open, and revelled a healthy Alistair, and he'd stepped into the room. Sighing, he folded his arms over one another, smirking, "Aren't ya going to get out of bed, laddie?"  
Arthur rolled over, face facing his pillow, "Go away, I'm not going…"  
"Really, Artie? Aren't ya, even when I got a call from Francis that he'll not be attending the meeting in America today?"  
Arthur pushed himself up, going wide eyed, "You must be joking, right?"  
The Scottish man laughed, "Nope. He's not invited to this meeting, lad."  
"Well, I'm glad!" He slid out of bed, and ushered his oldest sibling out the door so he could get changed.

Once dressed, and fed, he strolled around the house for a little while before he travelled across the ocean to the God horrible country that they were having the meeting at. He sighed; maybe if he'd hexed Alfred, he might even get a day off of work! That would be one dream come true for Arthur. Alas though, no matter how hard he'd tried, he'd never got a day off.

A knock was at the door, and Arthur wondered two things. First; why hadn't anyone in the household answered it yet? Secondly; who was it? He sighed, and opened the door, stating, "Yes, may I help-" His breath cut short, because no one was there, not a soul in sight. Odd, he thought he distinctively heard the door being knocked. Maybe he was losing his mind after all. He stepped outside, that was, until he fell face first into the pavement on his front door step. He rubbed his forehead, glaring a sharp stare behind him. His eyes met with something that he'd never seen before.

It was a box, but not any box. It had his flag all over the faces of the box, and the edges were gold, solid gold. The Union Jack looked so grand with the gold plates on the edges of the box. It was really bizarre, opening the front door, only to find that Arthur been tripped over a box that was meant for him. It was the size of a regular sized laptop, but it was actually very deep. Raising a brow, he brought the box towards him. He was about to open it, until he met with a letter. Not knowing what he was going to get himself into later, he'd opened the letter, secured with red wax, and read.

The letter only said a few words, a brief instruction.  
It stated –  
Not under any circumstances, must you open this box. It must be closed at all times. If you do open this, however, you'll end up in a whole different world altogether.

Confused would be an understatement for what Arthur was feeling, he was baffled, his mind was fried. Not open this box? Why not, was it dangerous, or was it cursed? Would he die if he'd opened the box? He sighed in frustration, carried it inside, bumping into someone. He growled, "Watch were you're going!"  
"I'm sorry, Artie. What's that you got there, hmm?" Chloe asked, Irish accent fairly thick.  
He groaned, eyes narrowing, "It's none of your business, go away."  
"Really, Arthur, really? I can clearly see that it isn't just, 'nothing'. What is it? A treasure chest?" She tilted her head on one side.  
He sighed in defeat, really he could never get any privacy around his house anymore, "I don't know. It arrived on the front doorstep this morning, just now actually…" He rubbed the back of his neck, looking in the other direction.  
She clicked her tongue, "Hmm ….. Why don't you open it?"  
"I'm not aloud; this mysterious note came with the whole damn thing. It's bloody stupid, clearly stating that I'm not supposed to open it. Stupid thing…"

Chloe yanked the box out his grasp, and began to inspect it closely. It was really odd; even she'll admit that fact. It had this lock on it, a lock that didn't have a key hole in it, but some sort of puzzle on it. It was strange; it looked as if it was alien, from another planet all together. She bit her lip, "Does it say who sent it on the note?"  
Arthur glanced down at the note, "No, no it doesn't…"  
She flicked her orange hair away from her eyes, "Hmm…That is strange…"

Arthur sighed, and rubbed a hand in his messy gold hair. He hated waiting, and now he was at the door, waiting for his brothers to show up. Chloe sighed, "You know, today would be much better if it was snowing…"  
He groaned impatiently, "Whatever, now get out of my way. I need to get to the God damned door so I can get to that horrible country that we're having the meeting in…" he sighed.  
Chloe chuckled, "Aye, brother." She then looked the other way, and yelled to the other two residents in the house, "HEY! GET YOUR ASRES DOWN HERE NOW! WE NEED TO GO!"  
Arthur went wide eyed, "Didn't know you still had it in you…"  
"Shut up; I save my voice until I need it the most!" She fixed her dress to make it look presentable.

More time had passed, and it was Arthur's turn to yell, "GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Two figures appeared, one looking ruffled and the other pissed off, and Arthur smirked, "It's about bloody time!"  
Alistair groaned, really annoyed that it was, yet again, another day of these horrid meetings, "Shut up! Now, let's go then!"  
Arthur sighed, and followed Nathan out, closing the door behind him. He sighed, "What took you two so long, anyway?"  
He chuckled, "Well," He pointed at Nathan, whom, at this time, was glaring into the oldest sibling's soul, "That laddie wouldn't get up, so I dragged him out."  
Arthur stared at him flatly, "That will explain his attitude then…" Just as he said that, it started to pour down on them once more, drenching their shoulders in the process. He sighed, not bothering to get his umbrella out; he was used to this weather, "Let's just bloody go already."

With that he stormed off, not caring if the others were calling out to him, saying that he should get an umbrella. He didn't care about anything, except for the box, which he was now caring with him, to keep him occupied while he was at the meeting. Just what was going to happen today?


	2. Chapter 2

Mystical Happenings Chapter Two  
_**Chapter Two – The Box Opens**_

Once arrived at the airport, Arthur regrated not taking the umbrella offered to him. He was soaked to the bone, and he couldn't do a thing about it. He hated it; it was making him feel cold, as if it wasn't cold already. He groaned as his flight got here, and entered the plane field, feeling annoyed already.

The countries of the world don't catch the planes that the commoners, (I.E. humans), no, they had a whole different plane altogether. A special jet was used just for them, a private one, so one could hear them argue at one another, or beat the living daylights as well. Each had its own compartment for the country in general so they could have some peace, or they could catch up on their duties. Yes, being a country could have its advantages.

Arthur could live with the fact that the world was full of irritating, stupid people, he could live with that fact. What he couldn't live with though, was with the liars, because, right before his emerald daggers, were deep blue orbs. He yelled, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING ON THIS GOOD DAMN PLANE?!"  
Francis was appalled, "I could ask you the same question, Lapin. Why are you even here?! Alistair said…" He groaned.  
Arthur had enough of this lying, he was at his wits end, "WHAT THE HELL?!" He then took a deep breath, and hissed, "You knew about this, didn't you?!"  
Alistair laughed, and smirked, "That, my dear brother, is called a lie. You should've seen your face! Hysterical!"  
Arthur slouched in one of the seats, "Just…just stay the bloody Hell away from me. Both of you." The two of them backed off, and chattered amongst themselves.

An hour had past, and he promptly had fallen asleep, head supported by the window frame. He was the happiest now, as he was dreaming of unicorns and pixies flying all around him, rainbows staring right before him. It was a pleasant dream that was, until someone started to poke him on the cheek, giggling as the person did so. He groaned, and his eyes flickered open, only to see a happy face beaming right before him.

He sighed, and chuckled, "Hello, love. How are you?"  
The girl grinned wider, "Ciao! I'm good; I finally get to see Al again, after so long! What about you?"  
"You know, for the country of Sicily, I was expecting violence or something when I first met you, Giuseppa…"  
"Giuseppa! ¡Cómo aquí ahora!" Lovino commanded, hand motioning for her to come to him.  
"Iintransitivo! Sorry, but I have to go before HE goes all Mafia, you know…" She rubbed the back of her neck, looking the other way, "Well, at least Jack is here. Ciao then!" She walked back to her seat, having a conversation with Lovino, in what Arthur presumed, Spanish. He sighed, and fell asleep once more.

They arrived in Washington D.C, Arthur was still sleeping. He, in all honesty, didn't want to wake up at all, but some annoying patting on his cheek was interrupting his sleep. He brushed it off, and hissed, "Unless you want to get hung by the neck, I suggest you stop. Thank you."  
"Sorry dad. I was just wondering if ya gonna wake up soon, we're in America, y'know…" the voice mentioned, slightly casual.  
His eyes shot open at the voice, and quickly straighten his vest, walking out of the plane door, "I wish I could. Honestly, I do Jack, but I don't think that I'll ever get a day off…" He walked off the plane, feeling unbelievably jet-lagged. Jack just listened to his iPod, not caring about particularly anything, waiting for someone to pick them up.

Arthur realised that he had that box with him still. It was in his luggage, and he had managed to sneak it in his suitcase with him while boarding the plane. He opened his case and placed the box in his hands. The strange thing was, was that the Union Jack had changed colour, once blue, now black and white. It was maddening; also the gold edges were now bronze. He scratched his head, "What in the name of…?"  
"What's that?" Jack asked, finally interested in something.  
"You know, I have no idea…"  
"Then why do you have it?"  
"It arrived at my doorstep this morning. I can't op-" He was interrupted by a snatch, and a snicker went to his ears, "Hey! That's just rude!"  
Jack, however, was interested in the object, and just ignored him completely for the time being, examining the box. After a while, he spoke, "Well, I can tell ya this…" Arthur was interested now, as he continued, moving the box in a circular motion, "The person who made this is cleaver." He sneered, "But not cleaver enough."  
Arthur shot him a quizzical look, "Not cleaver enough?"  
"Yeah. I can break into her with only a knife, so it's all too easy!"  
His expression flattened, "Convict…"

They all waited for what seemed like an hour, and everyone was getting frustrated by it all. Ivan looked as if he was going to kill people with that metal pipe of his, and Arthur could tell that Giuseppa was going to turn all Mafia soon if her ride wasn't here. Chloe whined, "Where is that stupid man?!"  
Ivan smiled, his cute child-like smile trade mark of his, "I think I'm going to have a word with him, da?"  
As expected from Lovino and Arthur, Giuseppa had snuck a gun in with her, and held it in her hand, grinning evilly, "Well, if he doesn't come anytime soon, he's going to pay the price for it." She chuckled after that.  
"Shut it! You're not having all the fun of killing him, you know…" Lovino grabbed his gun out of his jacket.  
Francis was scared with all these weapons being pulled out, "Let's try and think about something else, oui?"

Giuseppa sighed, and turned towards Jack, who at this time wasn't doing anything in particular, "Why are you so calm and mellow all the time?"  
Jack pulled one speaker out his ear, "I'm sorry?"  
A groan, "I said, why are you always this laid back?"  
He shrugged, "Never thought about it…"  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yeah…why…?" He was awfully confused.  
She giggled, "Nothing!"

Time passed, and Alfred finally showed up, in what seemed like an hour later and, being the oblivious self that he was, laughed loudly, "AH HA HA HA! Sorry about the wait! I had to do something, you know!"  
Arthur hissed, "Where the bloody Hell were you, you foolish twit!"  
He held his hand up defensively, "Whoa, dude! I said I was sorry! Geeze!"  
"Sorry isn't good enough! Where on this God damn Earth were you?!" Giuseppa yelled, ready to shoot him in the head.  
His eyes widened as he saw the gun, "Shit, dude. Put that thing away before we get caught up with the cops!"  
Arthur sneered, "She has a right to shoot you, you know! You're EXTREMLY late! Everyone is tired and fed up with waiting, so just take us to where you, so kindly, are keeping us to stay! Now, move it!"  
"Okay, okay, okay!" Alfred was petrified now, "E-everyone, in the car! We're going to this place that is in the city! It's nice, trust me!" He pointed to the sky, doing his hero trade mark thing that he always does, feeling proud of himself, despite all the glares he was getting from everyone, even Jack. They all entered the car, or rather tourist bus, and drove to the destination, tense and anger in the aura around everyone.

After a while, everyone became fascinated by all the sights that surrounded the area. Arthur will never admit it to Alfred's face, of course, but he was astonished by how much he has out did himself, yet again. Everything looked really formal, yet at the same time unique. They past several conference halls that the meeting were held at, which made everyone confused. Francis tilted his head as they past yet another hall, "Alfred, where are we going?"  
Alfred smirked, "Somewhere worthwhile," he sighed, as he turned a corner, "That was why I was late…"  
He raised a brow, "Somewhere worthwhile? What is that supposed to mean, étrange petit?"  
He was jumbled now, "First, don't speak any language that I don't understand. Second, it's just somewhere that I had practically begged to get, since they're really busy at the moment…" he trailed off, and silence was broken once more.

Two hours had past, and every Tom, Dick, and Harry was completely bored. Ivan, oddly, had fallen asleep, head resting against the window, same thing with Jack. Arthur just sighed, as he glanced out the window, looking at his surroundings. Francis was talking to Lovino, which was confusing enough, because these two people never get along. Arthur's siblings were talking amongst themselves, and after a while, Arthur joined in. Giuseppa, however, was listening to Jett's iPod, because he had kindly given it to her when he got bored with it. Alfred sighed, "What is this world coming to…"

Another hour had past, and they had finally arrived at the destination. Alfred yelled, "WE'RE HERE!"  
Jack jumped from the yelling, head bumping the ceiling of the car, "Holy shit, Al! Don't yell in the car," he rubbed his head, "Ugh, my head…!"  
Ignoring the tension in the air, he stepped out of the car, opening the doors to the passengers, "GET OUT! THE OTHER COUNTRIES ALREADY ARRIVED HERE DAYS AGO! WE'RE LATE! COME ON!"  
Jack's eyes widened at the meeting place, "Don't tell me…"  
A hand cupped his shoulder, "Yep! Welcome to the White House!"  
"Now I understand why you were late, mate…"  
The English family lifted an eyebrow in confusion, "The White House? Alfred, why here?"  
"'Coz, I'm the hero!" Everybody sighed at this man's stupidity.

The meeting was, as Arthur puts it, unavertable. All the countries were yelling at one another, screaming and shouting out random facts that they wanted done. Things been thrown everywhere, causing the place to look as if a tornado had wiped everything clean in its path; the place was a mess. He rubbed the tips of his figures against his temples, it was too frustrating! Nothing was working out for anyone, or anything! He sighed, and felt a hard square object in his pocket. He pulled the thing out of his pocket, and gasped. It was the box, but now it was neon red and purple. It was really bizarre.

Chloe saw this and walked over, completely confused and shocked, "WHAT THE HELL, ARTHUR?! WHAT'S UP WITH THIS?!"  
Arthur hissed, "Shut up!" He took a deep breath, trying to contain his anger, "And for your information, I have no idea why it's like this. It was normal, then it was black and white, now it's bright and pixie dusted!"  
"Open it."  
"What?"  
"Open this box, Artie…"  
"I'm told that I'm not allowed, idiot!"  
"Who cares?! Maybe it's seducing you, just open it already!"  
He crossed his arms, "No."  
She sneered, "Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Nope."  
"Yeah."  
"HELL NO!"  
"GOD DAMNED YES!"

This caused Alfred to show up in the argument, and saw the box, "What's that?"  
Chloe answered, "It's a mysterious box that he won't open."  
Arthur yelled, "I don't need to open it!"  
"Why?"  
"Because he's a little brat that never does anything that he's told!"  
"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT?!"

Alfred, being the oblivious one, called over Jack and Giuseppa, whom were extremely tired and worn out, and beamed, "Hey guys!"  
Jack stared evilly, "What?"  
Giuseppa yawned, "Si? ¿Qué es eso?"  
Alfred bit his lip, and turned towards Giuseppa, ignoring Jack completely at the moment, "Look what Iggy has," he pointed, and ushered her towards him, "Can ya please get it for me?"  
She shrugged, "Seguro…" she crept towards the man, being careful not to cause him to see her.  
He then turned towards Jack, who raised a brow, "…What…?"  
He still kept his brow up, "Why did ya call me over…?"  
"Oh! Right, sorry! Lost in my thoughts for a moment," he coughed to reobtain his composer, "Anyway, I need you to break into something…"  
"What will that be, pre-tell?" He folded his arms over one another.  
"Well-" A tap on his shoulder interrupted, followed by yelling, and Giuseppa held the box towards him. He ruffled her hair, "Thanks! Anyway," he glanced towards Jack, "Break into this. Can ya do that?"  
"Sure, sure…" He grabbed the box, and started picking at the lock.

Arthur was fed up with anything. First, he was getting yelled out in surround sound, and then someone stills his possessions. He'd had it, if one more slip up happened, and then he would turn all Pirate and start killing, or at least hurting, people in his path. He groaned, it was so frustrating that everyone could do thing they want willy-nilly. Why was everything happening to him?!

He walked over to Jack, who was now cracking open, the box. Arthur went wide eyed, "What are you doing?! Don't-" It was too late.

The box was now open, and everything started to change in an instant. The room began to become windy, papers flying everywhere, making a swirling motion around the people whom were surrounding the object. Colours were spilling everywhere, and one by one, all the countries surrounding the box were getting sucked into a different dimension. Colours were all over the portal, covering the walls as they went. Screams were coming from the youngest person that was here at the moment, which was Giuseppa. Arthur closed his eyes, clenching them tight as they went down into the world of the unknown.

It all ended; however, as they all hit the ground with a loud thud. Arthur opened his eyes, and stared into the world of the unknown. It scared everyone that was there. Only six countries were there in this world; France, England, Australia, Sicily, America and Ireland.

Alfred gulped, and turned his head around, glancing about the place, "I blame Jack for this…"  
Jett, however, just rubbed his head, "Thanks, genius…"

There was may question on everyone's mind, where in Hell were they?! Why are they here?! Just what was this place?! Only one ran across Arthur's mind, and he stated, "How the bloody Hell do we get home?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mystical Happenings Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three – The Master **_

Arthur turned in a circle, as he examined the area that was surrounding him. It seems that there were walls covering the area that he was standing in, blood red lava lamp walls were beyond the eyes could see. They would change colour every so often, once red, ten seconds later it would be highlighter green. It spun his head in circles, causing him to be dizzy. He groaned, "Why is this place so confusing?"  
"Duh, it's an alien planet! Geeze, I thought ya guys would figure that one out on your own…" Alfred complained.  
"What? An alien planet? What in God's name are you on about, you stupid twit?!"  
He sighed, "This place, Arthur-"  
He was cut off though, because a sharp pulling motion jerked himself into the person, getting two emerald daggers staring at him, "Mate, I don't give a damn about what you're gonna say next, but will ya please just SHUT UP!"  
He went wide eyed, "Why should I, you dumb Australian?!"  
"I HAVE HAD IT!" Jack then slammed him onto the ground, not caring if he hurt him or not, glaring, "You can mock me all ya want! But no one, NO ONE MAKES FUN OF MY GOD DAMN FREIKEN COUNTRY! YOU UNDERSTAND!"  
"DUDE, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
Arthur had to pull Jack back, as he proceeded to slam his face into to the ground at that very second. Jack got out of his father's grasp, not caring if he got hurt, and stormed off, not thinking about where he was.

Arthur sighed, and turned to Alfred, "What did you do, dumbass?"  
Alfred rubbed his head, "Ugh, I'm not too sure. He never gets this angry when I make fun of him; he usually makes a sarcastic comment afterward. Strange really…"  
"Hmm…I wonder…" he stroked his chin in thought.  
"What?"  
"Oh, nothing. Never mind, Alfred…"  
"…Okay…" He sighed, looking around.

Francis was astonished by everything that he saw. The colours at the moment were changing every second or so, making the place seem like a magical land. As if he was Alice in Wonderland, that was how he felt right at the moment. He hummed; he was starting to get adapted to this place, "Nice place, non?"  
"Yep, sure is, Francis." Chloe answered.  
"Giuseppa, what about you then?"

He turned towards her, only to see her eyes running all over the place, and then landed on a sight. He sighed, then chuckled, "What are you staring at, Mon chéri?"  
She snapped out of her daze, and her eyes went to Francis, "Qué? I wasn't paining attention, siento…"  
He sighed, "You like this place, amoureux?"  
"Oh, sí hermano mayor! It's very creative, if I do say so myself. Although…"  
"Quoi?" he tilted his head to one side. He was confused.  
"Although, it seems…familiar somehow…" she looked the other way, noticing someone staring in the horizon, "Jack? What's he up to?" she ran towards him, Francis strolling behind.

Jack didn't know what was wrong; he didn't know where all this anger was coming from. It just happened so suddenly, really, once in a sunny mood; next a storm comes rolling in. He sighed, maybe this was what he is bottling up for far too long, it's was either that or it had something to do with this place. Right now, he was staring at the city on this strange dimension.

It was, as he would put it, spectacular. All of the building weren't modern, but rather 17-18 century style, with garden surrounding all the houses in the area. The people were dressed as if they were going to a ball, or at least in some form of fancy clothing. All the women were wearing dresses, and what he was guessing, their favourite dresses. The men were either wearing suits or casual clothing. Carriages with horses were strolling with the people inside the transport, getting from place to place. It was all rather peaceful, really.

Chloe was beginning to wonder why the box was misplaced. Surely they've dropped it on the ground when they arrived, but it just disappeared afterward? How was that possible? It wasn't even logical. It was hard to miss really, not with the Union Jack then with the fact that it changed colour. She rubbed her head in thought, pushing her orange hair out of the way. It was strange.

Arthur was getting awfully frustrated by this ordeal that they were in. He wanted to go home, not be in a universe, by his examining of the place, which was as if they were in some sort of horror movie or anime. He sighed, and called, "Chloe?!"  
She sighed, hand in pocket, and walked towards her little brother, and sighing, "Yes?"  
"Where's the box?"  
Her eyes widened, "What?"  
He face palmed himself, at her utter stupidity, "The box. Where is it?"  
"I don't know…"  
The argument begins, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

Unknown to them, behind the wall was two people, watching their every move. The young women sighed, and shook her head, "Master, what are we doing?"  
The tall blond man looked towards her, eyes locking in with her yellow orbs, "For a moment where our plan will begin." He rubbed his hands together.  
"With all due respects sir, I don't think this is a good idea at all. It seems…insane, if I may say so for myself, of an idea to me…"  
His glare hardened, "Unless you want a severe punishment for you lack of words, I suggest you stop immediately."  
"Just saying…" she shrugged.  
He groaned, and ignored her comment, waiting for a moment. An argument started up, and he smiled an evil smile, "Go."  
"What?"  
"Don't you 'what' me, go now." he ordered. "Introduce yourself. Understand?"  
She nodded, "Yes, I do, Master. Au revoir." She walked up to them hands behind her back. She turned around to look and see if her Master was still there, but he wasn't he disappeared. She sighed, sometimes he could be a puzzle missing his pieces.

Arthur, however, was beginning to grow red in the face, "I've told you once, I told you a thousand times, DON'T CALL ME IGGY!"  
Alfred pouted, "What? Why?"  
"Because it's not my name, you stupid git!"  
"Aside from that, Mon Lapin, he has a point," Francis stated.  
"Point? A point of what?"  
Chloe sighed, "The point is, Artie," she ruffled his hair, "We don't know where we are, so we need to find out, yes?"  
"How do we do that, pre tell?"  
"Easy!" Giuseppa exclaimed, "We ask people where we are, and if they don't give me the answer, I'll go all Mafia on them!" she laughed.  
His eyes went wide, "We aren't going to do the Mafia bit, love, but the asking bit we might…" He noticed that Jack was staring out in the open, "Hey, Jett? What are you staring at? Jack?" All of them walked up to him, only to get a shock.

The walls of the walls were all different colours, like the box. Once red, now purple in a matter of no seconds at all. What was up with this place? Can't anything stay the same for at least one minute? Can it? If it could, then why was everything changing so suddenly? It spun Arthur in circles. He sighed, "Where are we?"  
"You're on planet 2-2-1-0-0-7…" a straight forward answer came to his ears, and all of the gang twirled around to face her, shocked.

The girl, or rather teenage, wasn't anything anyone would expect from a teenage girl. In fact, no one was expecting anyone at all. But right there, standing before their very eyes, was a tall brunette, with yellow eyes. Her dress made it official that she was either from royalty, or was working for a royal. Her hair was tied neatly in a bun, a few strands of hair sticking out in places. Gold shimmered at the tips of her black dress, making everyone squint as she turned to face them.

Chloe was stunned, "Who are you, child?"  
The teenager chuckled, "My name is Samantha."  
"Samantha, is it?" Arthur pointed towards her, and she nodded at the approval. He continued, "Who are you?"  
"I told you, my name is Sam-"  
He cut her off, "No, no. I already know that. I'm saying, love, who are you? In general, that is…"  
Her eyes widened, "Oh! I'm sorry for the confusion. I work for the Master. I'm his secretary."  
"Master?" everyone asked.  
Samantha smiled, "The person whom made all of the possible. The person who owns the entire universe as we know it, a few others as well. The person who made all of the living things possible."  
"Wait, wait, wait," Alfred shook his head in confusion, "What you're saying is that, the guy practically made all the planets, creatures, and everything in between? As well as the universe?"  
"Yes."  
"So, he owns everything, even us?" He gestured to everyone in the group.  
"Yes." Everyone was confused.

A Master? A Master that made everything possible, including people? That didn't make any sense whatsoever. Arthur didn't know what to say, neither anyone for the matter of things. Plus, how did this 'Master' make everything that they knew of?

Samantha could see all the confusion written on their faces, and straightened, "If you all will follow me…" She turned around, and started to stroll away.  
Jack shrugged, and followed, which made everyone confused. Before anyone could answer, he stopped, and spoke, without facing them, "I know what you're thinking. And before you go asking, think. She's the only one we know that is in this world. So, I ask you, why bother staying, if she knows the way?" He walked off.  
Giuseppa ran after him, and tugged his shirt, smiling, "I'll come!" Jett laughed, and lifted her off of her feet, sitting her on his hip, before walking again.  
Chloe sighed, and followed, "Come guys. He's right; she is the only one who knows this bloody place. So we might as well follow her…" Everyone sighed, and eventually followed, not sure on what they were going to get themselves into.

They all walked for a long time, before stopping in front of an oak wooden door, with lion head door knobs. The eyes would stare into anyone's soul and it creped Arthur out a little. He shivered, "Friendly much…"  
Samantha turned to face them, grinning, "Before we enter, I'm going to tell you something…"  
"What?" Arthur snapped, not liking where this was going.  
She giggled, and glared, "Let's play a game."  
"What? A game?" Clearly, he was awfully confused and frustrated.  
She sighed, expression turning serious, "Master is someone that you all know. So, he decided to make a little game to play with you all…"  
Jack groaned, "What game?!"  
"The game is this, a guessing game," her eyes turned a deep gold, and she continued, "I'll give you all clues and you'll have to guess who he is by these clues. Understand?" Everyone nodded, and she continued, "Also, he loves to make each person comfortable, so everyone, step forward." She opened the door, and everyone was shocked.

Inside, were different rooms. Doors in each direction were changing colour, yet again. It was a sight to see, but it didn't explain the rooms. There were only six rooms, as if it was one for each person. It frustrated Arthur to the bone, he hated hotels.

Samantha stepped in front of everyone, "Let that game begin," she opened the first door, "It's simple. In each room, there is a clue to who's the Master is. Your job is to find out what it is, and who he is. Also, in all of the rooms, there is a gift for the lot of you."  
Alfred tilted his head to one side, "This reminds me of something, y'all…" He scrunched his face in thought.  
"Hunger Games?" Jack stated, folding his arms over one another.  
"Yeah! That's it! Man, your smart!" he laughed, pointing into the air.

Samantha, ignoring the conversation, smiled, "Okay, this is room one," She opened the door, getting gasps from everyone. She chuckled, and continued, "This is room one. In this room, you'll each be given the privilege to get into your favourite thing to wear. Yes, it may be weird, but Master doesn't except two things regarding clothing," she held out one figure, "The first thing is the women wearing pants. He likes to keep things traditional."  
"WHAT?!" Chloe yelled.  
"We have to get changed into a dress?" Giuseppa questioned.  
Samantha sighed, "Yes, I'm very sorry to inconvenience your needs…"  
"No, no!" Giuseppa held out her hand defensively, "It's okay with me! Really, it is! I was just wondering, that's all!"  
"What's the second thing he regards on the manner of clothing?" Francis asked, not aware of the conversation going on with the girls.  
Samantha gasped, "Oh! Right, I'm sorry! The second thing is, he likes everyone to be comfortable in what they're wearing, like I said," she ushered the each of them into a private changing room for each person, "Inside, you'll find your favourite things to wear." With that, she waited.

It didn't take that long until Jack came out of the changing booth, wearing nothing but board shorts, sun glasses and thongs. Next came, surprisingly, Francis, wearing something made of silk, then Alfred, in a cowboys outfit. The girls afterward, Giuseppa wearing, what seemed, from the twenties, and Chloe, wearing something traditional. Arthur came out last; due to the fact that his choice of clothing had that damn belt that he could never do up properly. His hat swayed three parrot feathers, and a sword and a gun hung from his side. Yes, he was dressed as, the most famous, Pirate Kirkland.

Samantha smiled, "Glad you all are happy."  
Alfred grinned, "Hell yeah! I missed this!" He turned to Giuseppa, laughing, "Mafia Princess back, huh?"  
She smiled, cheekily, "Sí, pareja!"  
Samantha, ignoring the conversation, continued, "Let the game begin!"

Unaware of what to do, everyone was searching for something. Anything, it didn't matter, but it had to be something. Giuseppa spotted something white in the corner. She walked up to it, and gasped. "I know you!" Indeed, it was a bear she knew, and he seems to be hiding. Realisation hit her, "No way!" When she said that, someone pulled her away.

Alfred, noticing she wasn't there, was getting worried, "Hey, where's Giuseppa?"  
"Excellent," Samantha rubbed her hands together, "She figured it out."  
"Huh?"  
"She figured out Master," she opened the door, "Now, it's the rest of your turns."

It went like this each time they entered a room. They would all get something that they treasured, and continued to search for clues. First, Giuseppa, then Alfred, and soon followed Jack, and eventually, Arthur was the only one left.

Samantha opened the last room door, and it seemed to appear that this man loved the gardens indoors, or so that is what Arthur came up with when they entered the room. It was full of maple trees, and snow. Arthur scratched his head, "My, my. He has outdone himself."  
Samantha gave him a box, "Inside, there is something for you."  
He opened the box, and laughed. It was his good old pocket watch that he stole from the royals, "Well, this is promising, I say."  
"In this room, the clue is right in front of your eyes. All you have to do, is guess who the person is…"  
"The trees and the snow, I'm presuming?" She nodded, and he began to think to himself.

Snow, now that did remind him of someone, or a rather memory.

It was a Sunday afternoon, and the trees of England were dusted in snow, covering each inch of the branches and leaves. He was in his garden, reading a book, enjoying himself for a change. This was the time when Alfred had just left, and he was trying to distract himself. Also, Jack was outside, so he had to watch him. "Jack, stay near an area that I can actually see you, young man," he ordered.  
"Yeah, dad!" Jett yelled.  
He sighed, and then jumped as his oldest son tapped him on the shoulder, "My you gave me a fright. What do you need, boy?"  
The boy laughed, "I wondering if you like to hear me play?" A violin was in his hand.  
Arthur smiled, "Go ahead." The boy began to play, and heaven was formed.

It hit him. The trees, everything that he saw his time here, all reminded him of one person. "It couldn't be him. Wait," he looked at the maple trees again, and sighed, "It is him, isn't it?" He was pulled away after that was stated.

In a dark room he went, and he was standing in the middle of the room, everyone in a circle around him. He was confused, as everyone was as white as sheets. "Hello? Is everyone okay? Hello?"  
An evil chuckle came to his ears, as a figure jumped down from a high up post, landing on his two feet, "Well, well, well. Isn't it the famous Arthur Kirkland. I must say, I'm not surprised that you'd figured it out last, considering you ignore me nearly every day…"  
His eyes widened, "You.."  
The man laughed, "Yes, tis I, Arthur." The figure stepped out of the shadows, making everyone's eyes go wider than they've ever gotten in their lifetime. He sighed, the blood that was on his face trickled down his cheek, "It is me… it is the one and only, Matthew Williams." He smirked.  
Arthur was lost for words, but managed to say one thing, "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

Mystical Happenings Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four – The Rules**_

To say that Arthur was confused was an understatement; he was utterly jumbled into different puzzle pieces. He never thought of Matthew being an evil overlord of the universe, but here he was, standing with a smirk on his face.

His long red coat hit the floors, as his white suit matched and navy blue neck scarf, which was tucked under his shirt, not revealing his chest. His black shoes shone in the light, the polished surface hit everyone's eyes. His eyes were, all but ordinary, as one of them were navy blue, other violet. Matthew's hair, now in a black ribbon, was brushing against the wind.

Arthur was shocked at what he was wearing, but confused, "What are you wearing?"  
Matthew chuckled, and then began to laugh, uncontrollably, smirking, "Whatever I want! It's my world after all!" He waved his hand over his face, making him disappear into thin air. Arthur went wide eyed, as he searched for the boy. A tap on his shoulder made him gasp, as he turned to see Matthew, eyes narrowing evilly, "And in my world, everyone follows my rules on how we play this game…" he hissed.  
Arthur's eyes grew larger, green orbs turning small, "Game? What game?"  
He sighed, whispering, "Obviously you lot don't know…"

Pushing Arthur out of the way, he jumped back up to where he last stood, staring down at the lot of them. He grinned, "This world is full of games. Games in which you all have to play. It's simple, you mu-"  
He was interrupted by Jack, who was getting ticked off by the second, "We're not three years old! Why the bloody Hell do we have to pl-" He was interrupted as soon as he stated that, as a hand jerked over his mouth, and a hand clucthing his collar, causing him to have trouble breathing. He turned to see it was Matthew.  
He jerked his collar harder, "Don't you dare interrupt me!" He let go of Jack, who fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. His eyes narrowed, staring into his soul, "Dare interrupt me again, and I swear, I'll hang you from the neck, understand?!"  
"Y-yeah, mate. I get it!" Jack answered, between gasps and coughs. He was trying to regain his composure.  
Matthew, however, ignored this, and continued, annoyed, "As I was saying, it's simple. You must complete each game that I give you, or you'll either never get out of this world of mine, or you'll die."

Francis was completely stunned, yet upset to see Matthew like this. It was too weird, and terrifying at the same time. The terrifying thing was, was that at any given moment, he could pounce and kill everything and everyone he saw. While the weirdness of this, was that how he was behaving. He was a shy and timid person, also very polite, but this was too different and unclear for his mind to get around. All of these thoughts were swimming in his mind that he failed to notice a girl tugging at his coat. She sighed, "Ejercicio bien, mi amigo?"  
Francis snapped back into reality, as he saw two brown hazel orbs staring up at him. He sighed, "I don't know, to be honest…"  
Giuseppa tilted her head to one side, "Why?"  
His eyes moved towards her, and picked her up, resting the little girl on his hip, "My business, gamin. My matters…"  
"Matters are everyone's business here, fretello. Might as well tell me, I'm only little after all…" She looked towards Chloe.  
"You behave like a fifteen year old. Yet, you're only seven, how is that possible?"  
"I don't know…"

Chloe was feeling dizzy and confused at this ordeal. Matthew, a lad who was always ignored and polite towards everyone he met, made everything known to man? Seriously? This didn't make any sense to her. She met Arthur's gaze, only to see that Matthew had even more blood on his face, covering his left side of the face. It looked as if the flesh of his face was peeling off, leaving the blood to flow down the side of his face. She started to get worried, "M-Matthew…"  
He turned to face her, and snapped, "What?"  
She bit her lip, and began, "I have two questions that need answering…"  
He folded his arms over one another, "Continue…"  
"W-w-well, first, what are these 'games' that you speak of…?"  
He smirked, "Each will be different. Every day, I'll give you a specific genre of a game, movie or style of music. All you guys have to do is complete the game. Understand?"  
Chloe thought about it for a moment. It did make some sense. She shrugged, "I guess I do…"  
"Good," he took a deep breath, and smiled, "Your second question?"  
"A-ahh… well, I couldn't help but notice, bu-"  
She was interrupted by Alfred, causing him to be in a fowler mood than before, "HOLY HELL! WHAT'S UP WITH YOUR FACE, DUDE?!"  
"What?!" Matthew ran towards a mirror, eyes going wide, "Shit! Not again! Samantha!" She ran in, Matthew slightly in panic, "Show them to their rooms, and prepare them for tomorrow! That is all, dismiss!" With a cloud of black smoke, he disappeared.

Arthur couldn't believe what he just saw. His face, the left side of his face was covered in blood, from behind his ear down to the tip of his jaw. And it happened before? That was really hard to believe, considering the way he acted. It was too horrifying to even watch, and he felt kind of guilty for not helping. He shook his head and sighed, turning towards Samantha, "Mind explaining what that was?"  
Samantha's eyes saddened, "It's something that developed when he was around this height…" She showed a height with her hand, around the half way up her leg.  
"So, around Giuseppa's age, yes?" he asked, gesturing towards the little girl, who was now sleeping in Jacks arms, head laying on his shoulder.  
She looked and nodded, "Yes, that age. He touched something, then but next thing you know, he came up with this disease type thing on his face…"  
"Then why hadn't anyone noticed?"  
"All I can say, Arthur, is that he is a fantastic lire. Plus, he's really good at hiding damaged things he either did or broke…"  
His eyes saddened, "Either that, or we've been ignoring for far too long…"  
Chloe, hearing all of the conversation, sighed, "Arthur, for once you're right. We all were ignoring him way too much…"

After a while of the awkward silence, Samantha clapped her hands together loudly, causing the seven year old girl to jump, eyes flickering open, "Okay! Everyone, follow me!"  
"W-w-where are w-we going?" Giuseppa questioned, still sleepy. What seven years old wouldn't though, considering it was eleven thirty at night.  
She answered, opening a door to, yet, another room, "To where you're going to be staying. I think it's town eight."  
"Town eight?" she asked again, rubbing her eye.  
"You see, there are eight towns in this world. Unfortunately for you lot, it's the furthest one of them all, which is furthest away from the room you're playing in tomorrow morning…"  
"What time?" Jack asked Giuseppa smiled, going limp once more.  
"5:30am in the morning. No earlier, no later. Understand?"  
"Are you joking?! 5:30?! Mon chéri, why so early?!" Francis yelled, causing Giuseppa to wake, yet again, and she began to cry.

Jack was like an older brother to the little one, because she'd always look for him, like a duckling looking for its mother. Lovino and he get along fine, regardless the fights that happen occasionally. In fact, they're like brothers. With these thoughts in his head, he rocked Giuseppa back and forth, "Come on, beautiful. Stop crying, okay?"  
She sobbed, "I want to go home, Jack!" Her hazel eyes met his mud green ones, "Take me home! I want Lovino! I want Antonio! I want to go home!"  
He sighed, and began to sing The A Team, which happens to be her favourite song,  
"They say,  
She's in the class A Team,  
Stuck in her day dream.  
Been this way since eighteen.  
But lately,  
Her face seems,  
Slowly sinking, wasting,  
Crumbling like pastries,  
They scream,  
The worst things in life that comes free to us." He hugged her close, humming the tune.

Arthur sighed, and smiled towards his son. He always had his way with kids, which was weird yet a nice thing. He watched as he sang and held her close, chuckling as Jack kissed the top of her head. Arthur tapped him and the shoulder, and gesture to follow Samantha to their room, and he did.

They entered a room which had eight beds for each person, and Samantha smiled, and whispered, so she wouldn't wake the sleeping girl, "This will be your room. I sorry we can't get individual rooms, but Master is running out of places, you see…"  
"Whatever ya say…" Alfred shrugged, and laid down on a bed, falling asleep. Everyone did the same, considering it was midnight, and fell into dream land. Samantha smiled, and exited the room, going back to her quarters.

He slept, oddly, soundly for some reason. He couldn't recall a night like this, sleeping peacefully for a change. Arthur loved the land that he was in, the land of sleep. He sighed; maybe this place wasn't so bad after all, not with the person in charge. He felt someone rocking him back and forth, and groaned, "I'll hang and shoot whoever is doing that, so I'll ask you to stop…"  
"I see you've forgotten what Samantha had told you, Arthur," a sly voice came to his ears, followed by a snicker.  
Arthur's eyes flew open, as he shot up, sweat rolling down his face, as he saw the person whom made the voice, "What time is it?"  
"5:30 in the morning. GET UP!" Matthew shouted, as he yanked him out of bed, throwing him on the floor.  
He saw Samantha at his bedside, obviously the one who was shaking him, "Why do you need us up at this time?!"  
"First, don't you dare yell at me!" Matthew jerked him to his feet, staring into his eyes, "I can erase you from existence right here and now by a click of a finger. Would you like that?"

Before he could answer, Alfred pulled him back, making Matthew face him, hand pulling his left side, causing him to wince, "Now look here, moron! I don't care if this is your place or the winds place!" He pulled him closer to his face, glaring into his soul, "But no one has the right to be treated like that, you sly son of a-"  
His was interrupted, as he hit the floor boards, knife in his hands, holding it over his neck, hissing, "Do NOT tell me what to do, got it?! Do NOT touch me! And do NOT, swear at my face again! Understand that, Alfred?! Because if you don't, I'll cut you head off right here and now!"  
Samantha got his attention, before he could kill, "Ahh, Master, tell them why they are awake at this time? Also, the game?"

Matthew wasn't sure in what to do, or at least, that was Francis opinion, as his eyes scanned his movement. He was crossed between insanity and confusion, that is what the Frenchmen had come up with for the Canadian in front of him. He sighed, "Mathieu, she's right. Might as well tell us…"  
"Why tell when I can show…" Matthew eyes beamed. He walked towards a glass door, that was changing colour every second, "Come along. There will be clothes there so you can get changed into. Samantha, tell them the rules. That is all." His hand moved across his eyes, and he disappeared, with navy blue smoke instead of black.

Alfred was confused. Rules, what rules? What game were they going to play, anyway? His mind was trapped in confusion at the moment; every thought was hanging around in his mind. He frowned, "What does he mean by rules? And where is he, anyway?"  
Samantha sighed, and a sad smile came across her features, "He had to clear something up with himself. He'll meet us at the destination."  
"Clear?" he questioned, not believing that statement.  
She nodded, hand behind her back, "The thing you saw on his face last night is also on his right arm as well as his left leg. So, he is going to clear that up before the games begin."  
"Oh," his eyes went downward as he thought. It looked like a horror scene at the sight. He sighed, and eyes locking into hers, "And the rules?"  
She nodded, clapping her hands, "That is what I'm going to tell you now…" She spun to face the others, "Okay! Everyone, listen for what I'm going to say…!"

Everyone looked at the teenage girl, waiting for the conversation to start. Arthur sighed, and wished that he could go home, but he couldn't now, not with the box gone, then the fact that Matthew was behaving oddly. He sighed, maybe there was something that he was hiding, keeping locked away in his mind. I wonder what it is, though? Hmm…he thought to himself.

His thoughts were cut off, as Samantha beamed, "Alright! Time to tell you guys about the rules!" She sighed, and began, "First, do NOT question anything the Master throws at you, otherwise he'll hang you. Second, you MUST do everything that he says! Third, during the games, you have the privilege to work with at least one other person here. Fourth, you must NOT talk about the thing on his face or arm. And finally, each game will be different, therefore different clothing to wear. Understand?"  
"Yes. But one question though…" Arthur gestured towards the point.  
"What?"  
"What if he starts to bleed again?"  
She bit her lip, "Remind me, and then I'll sort it out with him." Strolling towards the glass door, it slid open, and stepped in. Not wanting to cause any more problems, everyone stepped in, falling down a hole.

They all hit the floor with a loud thud, and glanced around. They're in what appeared to a giant dome, and looked up. They saw Matthew, smirking, and unsurprisingly, appeared to be in some sort of robe, a red and white one. Alfred smirked, "Nice get up, bro!"  
Matthew laughed, "Can't let the colours go, I'll give you guys that!" Orange smoke this time, and he disappeared, into thin air once more. They all looked around, only to be sacred as he was standing behind them, smiling evilly. He sighed, "Let the games begin!" The lights flashed on, and they seemed to be in only one part of the dome.  
"Okay then, weird…" Alfred backed up from his brother.  
"Let it begin!"


End file.
